


Thrum

by orphan_account



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Don't read please, Involves a partner being undervalued, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, if you're sensitive at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezekiel's back for summer break. He's not sorry exactly, in fact, he has some unfinished business. That's all it is. Maybe him and Mylene didn't last, and he knows Shao and him would never last - if they ever began. He tells himself, he's only scratching an itch.Shaolin - Curtis - wishes he were so much more than just an itch.





	1. Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get these two out of my head.

 

 

 

It's a lazy heat. Not so pressing that sweat is beading on his forehead, but hot enough. It feels like he's stepping past a threshold when he steps out of the train, back into the old world. It's disorienting to realize it's changed in his absence, even minutely.

Boo is out of juvie. Ra is serious as always, just graduated. Dizzee came out to his family. Has a white boy that follows him around like a dog. 

Zeke understands kind of, only he really doesn't. He understands because he fucks boys, in college, where they look at him shyly and beg him to touch with his big hands. And that hadn't been exactly a revelation, only he hadn't intended to actually act on any of his impulses. Only Mylene... Mylene. 

Still, Zeke can't understand why Dizzee would take a boy _home_. 

Zeke uses them as much as they use him. He's a fantasy to them. A big tough motherfucker from the ghetto with a tender, sensitive heart. He doesn't disabuse them of the notion, because all he wants from them is tight heat and hitched breaths. Distraction.

He does think - has always thought - of Shao in the back of his mind. If Shao would let him (he knows he wouldn't), if Shao would like it, if Shao would break under him, finally submit. It's never been more than a passing thought, or so he tells himself.

Shao is like cat woman - a dirty fantasy. Someone you don't want around after you're finished with them, not really. Someone to fuck and forget. Not like Mylene. Mylene had been Zeke's heart. Only now she's found someone else. His butterscotch Queen has dissolved under someone else's tongue.

There's a certain bitterness in him, about love. The same bitterness Shaolin had spouted the first time they'd met - and Zeke must have seemed so naive then.

So when he sees him again - inevitable, it was inevitable - and when he crowds him against the alley wall and something comes over him, shocking like cold water in the morning, but Shao doesn't pull away - Zeke doesn't think twice about scratching that itch, reviving an old fantasy, and using _Curtis_.

It's not like there's a friendship to destroy.

He doesn't think about Shao's deflated frame, sickly pallor or bruised skin - not when those deep brown eyes are before him. 

 

 

 

Seeing him again is like a dream. Books looks good - healthy, groomed and finely tailored. He's filled out a little, seems unforgivingly focused. It's been almost a year. 

Shao doesn't get out much anymore.

He only has twenty minutes before he'll be missed. He froze when he saw Zeke, and Zeke had crossed the street, had wrapped his hands around Shao's shoulders and dragged him down the alley.

He found he couldn't speak.

Otherwise he might have said, _Fuck Off Books_. He can't help thinking it's lucky that his voice is frozen in his throat because it's only a brief moment before Zeke is kissing him. He leans into it.

He ain't shit, and he knows it. Zeke knows it. 

Everyone knows it.

Whatever Zeke gives him, he doesn't deserve. Shao laps it up anyway, like he's starving. Zeke tries to yank off Shao's jacket, but it tangles and traps Shao's arms behind his back. 

"Take it off." Zeke growls and Shao complies. Looks to the mouth of the alley to see if anyone's watching but they're all but hidden behind a garbage bin.

He gets shaky then. Can't help it. He always gets shaky at this part. He wants to say something, he doesn't though because he feels like Zeke might hear something in his voice. Something that betrays the last year and fuck, his whole life maybe.

Zeke pushes him against the wall. 

"You gonna get down on your knees Shao? Or should I have you face the wall?"

The words are unexpected, maybe Zeke sees it in Shao's expression because he laughs, a little breathless, a little mean. The words don't even need to be said, they pass between them.

Zeke's not a boy anymore.

Everything moves impossibly fast. And something about Zeke has changed, turned a little hard. It makes Shao hurt until he shakes it off. He knows this next part, even if he'd never expected to be there with Zeke. 

He's better with his mouth. The other stuff - Shao isn't really sure about. It's not that it hasn't happened, but he'd been too young to learn anything other than- 

Well, Shao knows he's good with his mouth for Annie and he can extrapolate from there. Zeke deserves the best, and though Shao can't give him that he can at least give him _his_ best.

So he slides to his knees, ignores the unforgiving pavement.

He really hopes Zeke will still kiss him afterwards. Maybe if he cleans himself up enough. Maybe if he makes it good enough.

He makes it good enough, or thinks he does.

Zeke presses into him so hard that he chokes, grips his hair, whispers a mantra of 'fuck fuck fuck' and groans when he comes. Shao swallows like he's a good boy. Even if he never will be.

Shao presses his body into Zeke's legs, lets his face fall against Zeke's thigh like a hug. Swallows dully and wipes at his mouth. 

"I missed you." Shao whispers. Zeke stiffens at that, extracts himself.

Shao wonders tiredly if Zeke can hear it all in his voice after all. 

He doesn't get a kiss. And it's fucking stupid of him to have hoped that he would.

He doesn't cry, because he can't. That function has ceased to exist. Instead, in its absence, a cold hard knot settles in Shao's throat. Painful and choking.

He doesn't look up, doesn't want to see Zeke's expression as he walks away.

He wishes he were late for his meeting with Annie, just to show that something happened, that something real happened.

He isn't. He's a few minutes early.

 

 

 

When Zeke gets to his Aunt's he finishes his hello's quick and melts away into his corner. Wishes he had a proper room so he could have a little privacy. The scene plays over and over again in his mind. How Shao _looked_. 

The fact that it had happened at all was nearly beyond belief. 

The image of him, on his knees, is burned into the back of his eyes.

While his little 'I missed you' sits at the back of Zeke's mind.

He wills himself not to think of it.

 

 

 

It happens again and this time Zeke takes more. Takes all Shao's got. He seeks him out, must have, because Shao is only allowed out once a week.

As soon as he is Zeke is on him.

"Let me take you to a hotel." He says, keeping his pace leisurely beside him. He says it like they don't know each other, like they weren't something they both called family once.

Shao thinks of the other people he's called family. And how they've used him.

It's his own fault, for being tricked into thinking family meant something else. 

"You're paying." Shao says, and could he get any trashier? That's what he feels like, a piece of trash. Like a discarded coffee cup or a gum wrapper.

He's become garbage just to feel Zeke's hands wrap around him and his lips brush against his mouth. Only, garbage - he was already that. It's not even Zeke's body that he wants, just his presence. Just to be near him.

Zeke leads them over to the Howard Johnson. Tells him to wait outside the lobby like a lot lizard while he gets the keys.

Leads him up.

"It's been awhile since I've done this." Shao says once they're inside, doesn't want Zeke to get the impression he's giving him something special.

Zeke looks magnificently angry for a second before his expression fades to indifference.

"I'd say that there's no reason for me to be gentle then." Zeke says, stiffens and looks into his eyes like he's better than him, "but I take care of my things."

Shao doesn't doubt it. Spares a thought to wish he were one of Zeke's things.

"Take your clothes off."

Shao does, and of course - it's always at this part. Once he gets past it he's good. His hands tremble and his fingers slip against the zipper of his pants. Zeke notices, comes around the bed from where he's unbuttoning his own shirt and calmly undresses Shao.

"You good?" he asks.

Shao nods. Shao shifts, a little nervous. He isn't sure how to give, he only knows how to be taken from. Wonders if Zeke wants him on his front or his back. On his front, probably, so he won't have to see Shao's face.

Zeke stops him though when he positions himself face down on the bed, turns him over. Climbs on top of him. Shao can't look, keeps his eyes off Zeke's body, Zeke's face and Zeke's eyes.

"Spread your legs." It's gruff and low.

He does. Closes his eyes so he doesn't accidentally catch his gaze on Zeke's face. Doesn't have to see disappointment, or maybe malice.

Zeke touches him, soft. Presses his fingers into him with something slick. It's not violent at all.

Zeke's slim hips pressing between his legs make him yearn. It's not really something he's experienced before. 

He breathes heavier through his nose, mouth firmly closed. He's quiet and he wishes Zeke would turn on the radio or the television or something so that Zeke won't hear the noises that make Shaolin feel ashamed. The slide of skin and bed springs.

He gets lost in the noises Zeke makes though, so it's almost okay. He focuses on Zeke's drawn out groan and the way he blows out a breath, unsteady. There's no words though, and he should have known Zeke won't waste any more than he already has on him.

When Zeke presses inside of him it isn't at all like he remembers. It's not excruciating, it hardly hurts at all. Instead, it's...something else. He has to bite his own tongue to keep himself quiet. Zeke rolls his hips in little circles, the pull and push slowly expanding. It hits him suddenly that Zeke is working him looser. It's about that time when he feels blood flood his mouth, tongue bitten in the effort to keep silent.

He wants to call his name, wants so badly to actually look at him, but he doesn't want to break the spell. While his eyes are closed he can pretend Zeke actually gives a fuck about him. 

He almost doesn't notice when his body starts to respond and he starts to get hard. When he does notice, he softens in the next instant. Suddenly afraid and overcome with self consciousness. His whole body tenses and he knows Zeke feels it because he pushes in hard, growls,

"Look at me." 

But Shaolin can't - won't. Doesn't want to see the contempt or whatever else is in those eyes. 

They don't kiss again. Zeke climbs off of him once he's done. Helps him back into his clothes and sends him on his way.

Annie, thankfully, is out on business that night and he can reluctantly shower Zeke's scent off of him in peace.

 

 

 

Zeke finds him the week after too. Shaolin - _Curtis_ \- startles minutely when he sees him. Shuffles his feet and averts his gaze. Zeke doesn't even have to ask, Shaolin Fantastic follows him to the hotel like a cheap whore. 

He didn't know it would be this easy, is the thought that rattles around his head.

He touches Shaolin everywhere because he can, because Shao doesn't stop him. He undresses him in haste, and Shaolin does nothing to help. Seems just as stricken as the time before.

He imagines all the men Shao's been fucking and wonders how they like his dull, stunted approach. His lack of enthusiasm.

Still, it's _Shaolin Fantastic_ under him so Zeke figures it's okay that he's a bad lay. That he doesn't reciprocate, only takes orders with no initiative. Shaolin is older than him but apparently he still hasn't learned how to fuck properly.

"On the bed, bottom up." he says, hopes it's clear enough direction but Shao just shuffles nervously, looks confused.

So he bends him over the bed with his hands. There's only a second where he resists before he catches himself and melts under Zeke, who grabs his hips and hikes them up.

Zeke keeps a hand on his neck.

Shao - _Curtis_ \- is silent. 

"So who was it?" Zeke is going for nonchalant but it comes out aggressive, "who you been fucking? Passouka? Fuckin' Dizzie's man? Dizzie? Grandmaster? Cadillac?"

Shao rears up at that but calms when Zeke doesn't continue.

Zeke runs a hand down his spine and sinks inside.

He wants to hear his noises, but it doesn't happen that time either.

 

 

 

Shao doesn't know what to make of it. Zeke is there the third week. 

This time, when Zeke is finished - and Shaolin never finishes because he always _loses_ it somehow - he leans his whole body tiredly into Shao afterward. Presses them into the bed. It almost feels wrong for Shao to take advantage of Zeke's slip. To take comfort when it's not being freely given.

Shao closes his eyes and pretends Zeke loves him, that it's an embrace.

Zeke shifts off of him then, but he doesn't go far. It takes all the courage Shaolin has to tuck himself into Zeke's side. He's still waiting for the rebuff when Zeke moves his arm, slings it around him.

They lay there for hours.

He wants to ask if he can touch him, if he can kiss him. But he's used up all his bravery for the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I hope you like it.

 

 

 

Zeke's been lying to himself. And he, dazedly, thinks he's been pretty good at it. 

He's been treating Shaol- _Curtis_ like he ain't shit.

Only it's a fucking lie. The biggest Zeke has ever told.

It's hard to keep hold of his bitterness and self delusion when Curtis lays his head on his chest afterward, when he pets his fingers through Zeke's hair and smiles softly against his skin. 

There's bruises - Zeke assumes they're from whoever else Curtis has been fucking - and it always makes him irrationally angry only - 

He's better than that. Knows he doesn't _own_ Curtis. It's not like he's planning to get serious with him, only he's not planning to leave him either. He doesn't think about it, or about when he'll leave again for school, doesn't want to. Because then he would have to decide whether he forgives him or not. Whether he'll stay or not. 

"Can I kiss you?" Curtis asks, a little defiantly like he knows he's going to be rejected.

If he'd have just done it Zeke wouldn't have protested. But Zeke sees an opening to get something he wants.

He assumes Curtis' _others_ don't know about them. There are faint hickeys and bites all over Curtis, but the one rule Curtis had was that Zeke couldn't touch him up.

"That depends." Zeke says lazily, pulls Curtis to him.

"On what?" Curtis asks nervously.

 

 

 

Shaolin doesn't know why he says yes. It's not a good idea. Not an okay idea. In fact, it's nearly a suicidal idea. 

Except, it wouldn't really be a bad way to go. Death by Books.

Shaolin doesn't have any self delusions. He knows Zeke is going to leave him as soon as he can. Knows he's only _vacationing_ here, in his old life. 

He lets him. Lets him _touch him up_.

It feels so good that he feels weak at the joints, turns to jelly in Zeke's arms. It's nothing like when Annie does it. Zeke sucks marks into his skin, it seems to take forever to show and Shao is perfectly fine with that. 

It feels so good it puts him out of his mind. He moans softly - but before he can startle, before mortification sets in - Zeke makes a noise deep in his throat in response. 

So it's worth it. Even when Zeke pulls away when Shao tries to collect on his kiss. When he touches Shao's lips with his fingers and tells him _next time_.

Even when Annie beats him harder than she ever has before. So much that he has trouble cataloguing his injuries and blood runs down into his eye. She puts a gun to his head and he thinks that's it. He's almost glad for it. 

And of course, because he's glad for it, she doesn't pull the trigger.

 

 

 

He wonders if he should see Zeke. He wants to, but his face is still a little puffy, and there's a lot of blood under his skin. Then, he figures, Zeke isn't gonna care. 

Or - Zeke _will_ care, but in the same way he cares about a stranger on the street. Because he is nice and kind and good. 

He isn't gonna care enough to ask questions, or look too deeply.

Besides, if Zeke does ask, he can just say he was in a fight.

He decides to see Zeke. 

 

 

Zeke turns the corner to pick Curtis up. He's expecting the boy that makes his heart thump, with those eyes of his. His pretty smile.

He isn't expecting a black eye and a gash that disappears into Shao's hairline.

If Zeke had any presence of mind at all he'd wait until they were at the hotel. But he doesn't. Anger and nausea churn in his belly. It must cross his face because Curtis backs up a step. 

"You're hurt." Zeke says lowly. A simple statement of fact.

"You're not called Books for nothing." Curtis says, trails off a small, hollow chuckle at the end. He ducks his head then, like he's embarrassed, like he's trying to hide. 

Zeke doesn't ask who hurt him because he won't like the answer. It's either one of Curtis' lovers or it's a drug related scuffle.

If Zeke asks, then Zeke will have to make a decision. A judgement call. Will have to possibly confront the fact that Curtis is a drug dealer.

"I don't like it." Zeke says instead.

"Don't like it enough that you don't want to...?" Zeke would probably find it sweet, that Curtis can't say the words, but he's too disturbed by the marked fragility he sees when he looks at him.

It's like a film of grime has been removed from his vision.

Shao looks the same as always. But now Zeke sees the little stress lines around his mouth, the hesitation in his body language, and _fear_ behind his eyes.

He shakes it off. Tells himself he must be mistaken. 

 

 

 

Shaolin wonders if there's going to be trouble even before their clothes come off. Of all the things he expected Zeke to be, angry isn't one of them. It unsettles Shao, how Zeke pulls off his jacket so roughly, keeps his frown set with displeasure.

Zeke isn't helping Shaolin undress and he _always_ helps. Shao's hands will shake if he tries. Zeke glances at him.

"Take your clothes off." He says and then he isn't looking at Shao anymore.

There's more bruises under his clothes. For a second Shao wonders if he can get away with not taking them off. Goes over to Zeke and drops to his knees before him, and they haven't done _this_ since the first time. 

Zeke sees through him. Sees through him like Shao wishes he would have the first time they met, so he wouldn't have to see the _look_ on Zeke's face before him. He's livid.

"You're hiding something else." He says, low and angry. Expression like a thunderstorm.

Shao feels his heart beat thunderously in response when Zeke reaches down for him. He flinches back but Zeke gets a hold of him anyway, drags him up and pushes him onto the bed. 

He's rough when he takes Shao's clothes off. It makes Shao think of when he was a little boy and - and he thinks he's gonna start crying. Wills himself not to, tries to go stone faced.

There's a particularly large bruise spread out below his ribs stretching to his hipbone. When Zeke sees it he presses fingers into it like he doesn't realize what he's doing until Shao lets out a small noise of pain. He takes his hands off him then, swiftly turns and walks angrily across the room. Storms aimlessly, paces like he's trying to get a hold of himself.

"I wasn't gonna ask - but who _the fuck_ \- "

"It doesn't matter." Shao says, because he doesn't want to say her name. Now that they've created a place free of her Shao finds he'll do anything to keep it that way.

"Who?" Zeke spits angrily, "You _fucking_ tell me or -"

"Why? We trading secrets now Books? Why don't you start then - tell me what happened with _Mylene_." Mylene's name is only marginally better than Annie's. And it doesn't have the effect Shao wants.

Zeke looks _stricken_. 

" _Fuck you_."

Zeke gathers his things then. 

"Wait." Shao says, regrets everything. His voice breaks on the word, " _please_."

"No." Once Zeke sets his mind to something Shao should know there's no changing it.

Shaolin gets in his way, blocks the door, but Zeke manhandles him out of the way. He lunges for him, tries to get his arms around him and Zeke knocks him down. Puts an elbow in his stomach.

"Don't leave." Shaolin gasps.

But Zeke does.

Shaolin stays in the room. Reflects that in its last use like all things Annie has sullied it.

He didn't get to collect on his kiss.

And that's a shame, because he's left home - wasn't supposed to - and when he gets back Annie is going to kill him for real.

 

 

 

It takes Zeke hours before he makes his way back to the hotel room. He isn't even sure if Shao will still be there, thinks not. The door is unlocked like an invitation, it's late, and Shaolin is in the bed. He's not asleep though.

His eyes stare blankly, don't even seem to notice that Zeke has returned. He looks worn down, cried out. There are dried tear tracks on his face. 

"Mylene left me." It's a relief, cathartic to finally say the words, "Found someone else. I caught them when I was down for a surprise visit. It'd been months that they'd been screwing around. She said she planned on telling me."

Shao sits up, looks dazed at the fact that Zeke is there.

Zeke almost says 'now you' but catches himself, realizes it's a time to wait.

"Annie saw the marks and she didn't like them."

Anger - at _Shao_ \- twists in Zeke's gut but he tamps it down. It comes out in his response anyway.

"Should have known you'd be fucking Annie. For what? Money. Why you fucking me? For a warm hotel room or just 'cause you're such a slut you need it from someone with a dick."

The blood seems to drain from Shao's face, he looks ashy but Zeke can't stop himself. 

"And what about all the other guys you fuck? Annie must have seen their marks on you."

"I don't...with other guys. J-just you and her." Shao looks tired, looks _hurt_.

"That's a fucking lie. Or didn't you tell me 'haven't done this in a while' our first time. Didn't you know how to suck cock so good. You barely even hesitated. Everyone else know how easy it is to put you on your knees?"

Shao does start crying then, silently. Roughly wipes the tears from his face.

"It's not like that Books."

"Then tell me what it's like." Because Zeke is angry, but he's still willing to listen.

"You never believed that she owned me." Shao starts, sighs and lies back down, "S-since I was eleven she...owned me. It wasn't...sex then. She waited 'til I was fourteen for that. But she'd touch me, make me lie beneath her. M-make me...use my mouth. So that's how I....it's not so different. I know you think -  " 

Shao cuts himself off. Zeke is frozen in horror when he continues as if he didn't just land a killing blow to Zeke's heart. Shao is just lying there calmly, as if everything is _normal_.

"A natural everything, right?" Shao scoffs. "A natural slut. So yeah, everyone does know how easy it is to put me on my knees. Put me on my back. My momma was a - and she rented me out by the half hour. I-I wasn't lying when I said it's been...awhile."

The bitter self hate that contaminates Shao's words nearly chokes Zeke. There's a hard lump in Zeke's throat.

He's frozen.

"A natural born fucker." Shao gasps out the words and he starts crying in earnest then, "that's what Annie said. I just want my kiss Zeke and then I'll go."

Shao is looking at him, brown eyes watery. He's _hopeful_ for a moment before something in his expression falls when he studies Zeke's face. He pushes himself out of bed and scrambles for the door.

" _nevermind_. _nevermind_." he's saying. Zeke catches him before he makes it outside. Manhandles him away from the door. 

Shao is breathing heavy, shaky. 

Zeke doesn't feel it's appropriate, with what he's just learned, but he finds himself kissing Shao to calm him down anyway.

The kisses are chaste, closed mouth affairs. Zeke kisses him all over. Feels tears running down his own face.

Shao is making _noises_. Little, gaspy, desperate things. Zeke tries to back away but Shao pulls him closer.

"I need you." he whimpers.

Shao starts undressing and his hands shake. It's another blow to Zeke's heart. He watches him struggle, forces himself to watch. To _know_.

And he's weak because when Shao looks up to him with those big brown eyes, helpless and frustrated, and asks for help undressing, Zeke helps.

 

 

 

Shao feels like he's in heaven. He doesn't even give a second thought to the noises he must be making. Everything is slow and gentle.

Zeke kisses him everywhere. Runs his hand reverently across him. 

They make _love_. Slow, soft and sweet.

It's everything. Shao had never imagined it could be like this.

Zeke rolls his hips into him, maddeningly gentle. Finds an angle that makes Shao's legs unconsciously tighten around him and press him closer.

The pleasure is showing on his face and Shao doesn't _care_ this time. Let's Zeke see him as they stare into each other's eyes and pant into each other's mouths.

It's inevitable that they finish. 

Still though, afterward Shao doesn't even have to gather his courage to press against Zeke. Zeke's arms find him and embrace.

It feels like a benediction. A good send off.

 

 

 

In the morning, Shao soaks up every bit of affection he can until it's checkout time. He melts under Zeke's touch, lets Zeke pet heavily into him.

"You're so smart." he says, as they leave the hotel, Zeke's arm slung around him, "I'm glad...that you're going back to school."

"No." Zeke says. "I'm not leaving until - until we figure something out."

The soft smile slides from Shao's face.

"It'll be okay." Zeke rushes to reassure him, "We'll get you set up first and then I'll go, I'll see you on holidays until I can find a way to transfer to NYU."

That stops Shao up short.

"We're not seeing each other again." Shao says shortly, and Zeke can practically see the words stick in his throat.

"I love you." Zeke says then. 

"No you don't." Shao shakes his head emphatically. It's more than just disbelief. The fact seems to almost disturb him.

He pulls out from under Zeke's arm.

"You can't." He says again as tears fill his eyes.

"It's gonna be alright." Zeke hushes, rubs a thumb in soothing circles into Shao's shoulder.

Shao looks torn. Zeke suddenly feels an urgency, as if he has a limited amount of time to tip the scales. He kisses him again and that seems to do it.

"She's going to kill me." The words are small and Zeke has to strain to hear them.

His blood turns to ice in his veins simply because it's apparent Shao was going to walk into it without hardly a word. It _hurts_ to think about.

Of course Shao's absence would be noted, going by the beating she gave Shao for the marks Zeke had left on his skin. Zeke doesn't even have to ask to know that Shao knew what the consequences would be that time. His reluctance had said it all.

And Zeke had _pushed_ for that. Made Shao beg for kisses. 

He's gonna make it up though. He _swears_.

"I wasn't planning on letting her see you ever again anyway." Zeke says calmly. Shao blows out a breath, but it's shaky and tearful.

Zeke wonders if he shouldn't take Shao with him, just in case. He can't leave him behind again,  _can't_.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing Books." he says.

"It's alright, I got you Shao." He says, wraps Shao into a strong hug.

"I don't understand." Shao's voice breaks on the last word.

Zeke idly thinks this is the worst thing he's ever done to another person. Made it so Shao can't even understand he doesn't deserve to be sent to his death. Can't understand that Zeke loves him.

"I'll explain." is all he can say. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
